OS Nos Mères Ces Heroines
by MammaDiva
Summary: Deux femmes, deux caractères, soit disant des femmes modèles. Mais alors que s'est-il passé cette nuit, pourquoi le jardin est ravagé, que font les vêtements de Deucalion dans la piscine, alors modèles ou pathétique a vous de choisir.
1. Chapter 1

Bon je voulais vous présenter cet OS le 1 Janvier 2016 mais je craque, je vous présenterai autre chose pour cette nouvelle année.

Je precise que c'est un OS en deux partie et un AU, Claudia et Talia sont présentes.

Ceci est l'OS qui suit "mon proviseur ce psychopathe" dont le lemon vous sera publier mi janvier.

Je voudrais dédié cet OS fabuleux a Julia Tognar sans qui se truc ne serais jamais sortit de ma tête, vraiment déliré sur les mères modèles de Derek et Stiles en rapport a ma fiction de noël peux donner ce genre de chose.

J'ai oublié de remercier ma beta d'amour, ma renarde adorée Marjorie, merci ma belle pour tes corrections

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Nos Mères, Ces Héroïnes Part 1/2.**

Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs petits yeux ahuris auraient pu faire rire n'importe qui, mais Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski, 17 ans chacun, l'un considéré comme le sportif beau gosse du lycée Beacon Hills, grand, brun, bâti comme un dieu grec et Stiles Stilinski, l'intello du lycée, le surdoué en compétition amicale avec sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin reine des abeilles et concurrente pour le médaille de physique Fields, n'auraient jamais imaginé voir un spectacle aussi désolant et pathétique.

Le bordel qui régnait dans le jardin du manoir Hale, des dizaines de cadavres de bières côtoyaient cinq bouteilles de vodka rhum, des sous-vêtements féminins jonchaient le sol à leurs côtés, le barbecue était ouvert et des restes carbonisés de ce qui semblait être des chipolatas grillaient encore, de grands paquets de chips avaient été ouverts et éparpillés partout, les vêtements de Deucalion Hale avait été sortis du placard et faisaient trempettes dans la piscine.

A quelques mètres de là, Claudia Stilinski dormait du sommeil du juste, allongée de toute sa longueur, une jambe tombant au sol et les deux bras au-dessous de sa tête, sur la balancelle extérieure en bois qu'avait construite Deucalion, tandis que Talia, elle, s'était couchée sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés, affalée sur la table de jardin en fer forgé, ronflant à faire peur à un ours affamé depuis une dizaine d'années.

Stiles commença à s'approcher doucement de sa mère pour la réveiller, mais une main puissante lui empoigna le bras et l'arrêta, il se tourna vers Derek et vit le sourire diabolique de son copain.

Il vit Derek prendre son téléphone et mit le mode camera en route et commença à filmer, il fit le tour du jardin faisant de temps en temps des captures photos, puis revint vers lui en silence.

_ **Preuves à l'appui, je viens de t'envoyer une copie, on ne sait jamai** **s.**

Stiles se mit lui à sourire, mais pour une raison différente, il se souvenait aussi de la vidéo qu'il avait faite le soir précédent, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, qui en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras et le coller contre lui.

Le baiser se fit plus profond et fougueux, à tel point que ni Derek, ni Stiles ne sentit Deucalion Hale, Peter Hale et le Shérif Stilinski arriver derrière eux.

_ **Non d'une Darach en furie, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel** **?** Deucalion venait de parler faisant sursauter les deux tourtereaux pris sur le vif.

Peter Hale quant à lui se mit rire furieusement, le fou rire tenace, il dut se tenir les côtes tellement il avait mal, sa sœur et Claudia Stilinski, professeur d'histoire du lycée de Beacon Hills High School, connu pour sa droiture et son sérieux, ivre morte dans un jardin dévasté et le plus drôle était la tête des deux amoureux pris en flagrant délit de baiser sur le perron.

John ne savait plus où se mettre, sa femme était dans un état déplorable, saoule et endormie sur une balancelle avec les vêtements de Talia et inversement, pour couronner le tout, son fils unique était en train d'embrasser le fils de son meilleur ami à pleine bouche, pas que ça le dérangeait de savoir son fils gay et en couple avec Derek mais le découvrir de cette façon le déconcertait un peu.

Deucalion quant à lui était dans un état de fureur incroyable, il pouvait voir ses costumes de travail flotter dans la piscine, le jardin dévasté, il s'avança vers la porte du salon ouverte et grogna en apercevant ses verres en cristal, service offert pour son mariage par sa mère, il aperçut aussi des albums photos dispersés aux quatre coins du salon, ses yeux brillèrent d'un jaune or de colère.

_ **TALIA SOLANGE HALE !** Hurla Deucalion à la limite de la transformation.

_ **Putain mais qui** **est-ce** **qui gueule de bon matin** **?** Talia fronça les sourcils et ne put ouvrir les yeux tellement son crâne la fit souffrir. **B** **ordel mais qui** **a** **laissé** **la lumière** **allumée ?** Talia se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de se lever, mais manque de chance elle tomba à la renverse de la table de jardin et jura comme une poissonnière.

C'est à ce moment-là que Claudia se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant au loup, ce qui fit rire son fils et Derek, qui discrètement filmait toujours.

_ **Talia, mon dieu mais c'est quoi** **ce** **bordel** **?** Claudia ouvrit les yeux et observa le bordel autour d'elles, d'une voix pâteuse et chargée, elle demanda, **mais comment on a atterri** **là ?** Elle se tourna vers Talia qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute. **Talia tu as l'air débile dans mes vêtements,** **que dirais tes clients de bar** **s'ils** **te** **voyaient** **comme ça ?**

Talia vêtue d'un tailleur jupe vert émeraude, une chemise entrouverte blanche plus très blanche après leur soirée, des petits escarpins mauves, toujours accroupie par terre, grognant de sa migraine, elle se mit en position assise et malgré son mal de crâne se mit à rire face à la tenue de Claudia.

_ **Moi,** **j'aimerais** **savoir** **ce** **que** **penseraient** **tes** **élèves** **s'ils** **te** **voyaient** **habillée** **comme ça** **?** Elle tomba à la renverse à force de rigoler.

Claudia se regarda et vit qu'elle portait une jupe mi-longue en cuir avec un t-shirt style grunge noir et rose où il était écrit « Death Asshole » sous un veston en cuir sans manches.

_ **Mon dieu mais que s'est-il passé** **? J** **e me souviens de rie** **n.** Claudia releva la tête et tomba sur cinq paires d'yeux qui la scrutait. **Talia ?**

_ **Oui ma belle !**

_ **Je crois qu'on est** **grillé** **question image modèle de la mère parfaite !**

_ **Qu'est-ce que … ?** Talia se leva et tomba sur le regard furieux de son mari puis celui hilare de son frère suivit par celui choqué de John et ceux amusés de leurs enfants, enfants qui étaient vraiment... très proches, surtout que Derek tenait Stiles par la taille.

_ **Euh ! Salut les hommes !** Talia leur fit un petit signe de la main avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez** , tenta Claudia horrifiée de l'image qu'elle pouvait donner d'elle-même.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une envie de se bourrer la gueule** **à** **ne plus savoir** …

_ **GENIM** , gronda Claudia.

_ **Hey !** S'offusqua Stiles à l'annonce de son prénom d'origine. **Ce** **n'est pas moi qui** **suis** **bourré** …

_ **Non toi tu préfères batifoler sous les gradins du terrain de Lacrosse** **.** Claudia venait sans le vouloir de lâcher la bombe, même si tout le monde présent s'en doutait.

Stiles piqua un fard, rouge de honte il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Derek et courut à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit par Derek.

_ **Eh bien je vois que tu es en forme** … John se stoppa net en comprenant quelque chose. **TU ETAIS AU COURANT ?**

_ **Voyons chéri je suis** **professeur** **dans le lycée, je vois tout et j'entends tout** , elle se leva et épousseta la tenue de Talia **, Peter lui aussi les a surpris dans les vestiaires,** **bon pour Peter c'est de la triche** **,** **il a senti** ….

_ **Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé ici** , **parce que Deucalion est à deux doigt de** **péter** **un plomb** , interrompit Peter confus car il ne voulait pas expliquer à John et Deucalion qu'il avait surpris les échos des débats amoureux de leurs rejetons et les cris de plaisirs que poussaient les garçons sous la douche quand tout le monde était parti.

_ **Oui ma chérie si tu m'expliquais ce capharnaüm** , Deucalion désigna le salon et le jardin.

Talia et Claudia se mirent à réfléchirent puis se regardèrent.

_ **A vrai dire mon chéri, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de comment on en est arrivé là** , Deucalion su que sa femme lui disait la vérité, son cœur n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, aucun battement suspect.

_ **Moi non plus, la dernière chose qui me revient à l'esprit c'est que nous regardions vos albums de mariage et puis impossible de me souvenir.**

_ **Moi je sais** , Stiles revint dans le jardin sans un regard à sa mère qui tenta de s'excuser auprès de lui. **J'ai installé il y a trois jours des caméras wifi** **Bluetooth** **à** **la demande de Deucalion pour un essai au cas où il y aurait des cambrioleurs, et j'ai dans mon disque dur les vidéos de la soirée d'hier soir**.

_ **Non ! bordel !** … Talia avait peur de voir ce qui c'était passé.

_ **Avec le son** , continua Derek toujours son sourire pervers sur le visage.

_ **Merde !** s'exclama Claudia.

_ **Deux cameras enregistrent dans le salon, une dans le couloir qui donne à l'étage, quatre dans le jardin** , Stiles pointa des points où se trouvaient les objets démoniaques qui avaient enregistré leur soirée, **une dans le bureau de** **M. H** **ale et deux à la cave.**

_ **Donne-moi ça mon garçon** , Stiles recula quand Deucalion voulut prendre son disque dur.

_ **Désolé monsieur Hale mais ceci est une propriété** **privée** , il se tourna vers son père qui allait dire quelque chose, **et il n'est en aucun cas propriété de la famille** **Stilinski** **, vu qu'il a été** **acheté** **par l'argent que j'ai gagné quand j'ai aidé Deaton** **à** **la clinique vétérinaire cet été, donc il est ma propriété** **privée** **, facture** **à** **l'appui** , Stiles rangea le disque dur dans son sac alors que tous les adultes présent le fixaient étrangement, puis il se tourna vers sa mère tout sourire, **mais ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'en ai fait une copie sur l'ordinateur de Mr Hale donc tu pourras voir ta soirée, par contre je garde une sauvegarde et si par malheur celle-ci ou si mon disque dur venait à** **disparaître** **, Derek en a une copie et j'en ai** **envoyé** **une sur mon Cloud personnel et une sur un réseau** **protégé** **que seul moi connais** , il se rapprocha de Derek et croisa leurs doigts, **en attendant nous** , Stiles se désigna avec Derek, **nous allons vous** **laisser** **car Jackson veux qu'on aille se faire une partie de Lacrosse, sur ce** **,** **je vous souhaite une bonne journée**.

Derek regarda sa pauvre mère ahurie devant la tirade de SON compagnon, il était fier de lui, plus que n'importe qui, surtout après « leurs jeux de la soirée précédente ». Il eut un frisson de désir, un râle sourd sortit de sa gorge.

Talia pouffa devant la tête choquée de son mari alors que Derek émettait des odeurs de désir et de luxure en regardant Stiles comme la créature la plus belle et unique au monde, ce qui devait être le cas. Les compagnons font toujours cet effet, son mari lui jeta un œil et hocha légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi la situation.

_ **Talia ?** Chuchota Claudia, **est-ce** **que … ?**

_ **Oui !** Répondit-elle comprenant qu'elle aussi avait compris.

Le seul qui ne comprenait absolument rien c'était John, il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité, les seules choses qu'il arrivait à analyser, c'est que sa femme, sa douce Claudia s'était bourré la gueule à en oublier sa soirée et que son fils avait une furieuse envie de se taper Derek, là, maintenant, de suite sur le chemin de terre.

_ **Bon et si vous rangiez mesdames,** **parce** **que je ne veux pas dire mais ça va pas se faire tout seul,** Peter commença à partir.

_ **Tu ne nous** **aides** **même pas** , s'offusqua Talia.

_ **Tu m'excuseras ma chère sœur mais mon appartement** **est** **nickel chrome et tu n'es pas** **venue** **nous aider ce matin pour tout ranger, et sache que j'ai des examens à préparer pour mes professeurs cette semaine** , dit-il en regardant Claudia baisser la tête honteuse, **aller,** **à demain midi pour notre repas de meute, tcha** **o.**

_ **Bon Claudia** **,** **c'est parti** **,** **on va ranger pendant que nos maris adorés et aimant nous regarderont trimer comme de pauvres** …

_ **Talia, tu es une Alpha donc plus** **forte** **que moi, alors cesse d'essayer de m'apitoyer** , Deucalion tourna le dos et commença à s'avancer vers l'avant de la maison où se trouvait sa voiture, **John ? Tu m'accompagnes je voulais te montrer un nouveau bar** **à** **billard.**

John regarda sa femme qui lui faisait ses yeux de biche malheureuse, mais tout ça c'était trop pour le pauvre homme, reprenant contenance, il sourit confus à sa femme et partit avec Deucalion.

_ **Bon** **,** **ma belle nous sommes seules** … **Attend ton fils a bien dit qu'il avait laissé une sauvegarde dans l'ordinateur de Deuc', non ?**

Elles se regardèrent et comme si leurs vingt ans étaient revenus, elles se mirent à courir prenant au passage une bouteille de vodka, des chips poulet barbecue et montèrent dans le bureau de Deucalion, visionner la fameuse soirée.

* * *

Alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila voila, il est beau et il bien chargé, comme nos mamans adorés, je vous présente le dernier volet de mon Two Shot, la vérité n'est pas ailleurs, elle est là et je vous la dévoilé.**

 **Bonne lecture mes louveteaux**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée et l'histoire, parce que sinon je l'aurais mis en vidéo dans TW.**

 **Merci a Marjorie pour la correction**

 **Merci a Julia pour l'inspiration**

 **Merci a Kitsune Pour la cover**

* * *

 **La veille Chez les Hale**

Claudia était très énervée suite à l'incident qui s'était produit le jour même, son fils avait insulté et humilié son professeur de chimie, certes il l'avait mérité et largement mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de le faire, elle aurait voulu le priver de sortie jusqu'à sa majorité mais Peter Hale, le frère de son amie Talia, lui avait expliqué la situation et le comportement de Harris ainsi que son acharnement envers son fils, ce qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Pourtant une question demeurait dans son esprit. Pourquoi son fils ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Ils se disaient tout pourtant, enfin tout...

Depuis un moment Stiles lui cachait des choses, des choses importantes, comme le fait qu'il sortait avec Derek Hale, le fils de Talia.

Elle les avait surpris en plein minaudage et baiser approfondi sous les gradins du terrain de Lacrosse, puis cherchant son fils une seconde fois, elle avait surpris Peter devant les vestiaires des garçons, un sourire pervers et fier sur les lèvres. Quand il l'avait enfin vu, il lui avait expliqué mais était intervenu avant qu'elle n'interrompe les deux tourtereaux.

Claudia avait appelé Talia pour se faire une soirée filles, Mélissa étant de garde elle ne pourrait pas être présente. Leurs maris et Peter faisaient une soirée poker, ils seraient donc absents et leurs deux garçons avaient prévu une soirée films avec des amis chez Lydia Martin, elle avait vérifié, oui vous avez bien lu, Claudia Stilinski a vérifié auprès de Mme Martin, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, enfin si un peu, mais aux vues des précédant événements et le fait que Stiles lui cache des choses, elle a préféré être sûre de ses « activités ».

Quand elle gara sa Mini dans l'allée du manoir Hale, Claudia souffla, une semaine de cours finie, aucune copie à corriger, ses cours de la semaine d'après étaient prêts, et son entretien annuel avec le proviseur était calé, _mon dieu_ , pensa Claudia, _passer_ _un_ _entretien_ _avec Peter Hale, elle allait s'en rappeler pour le restant de sa vie_.

A peine sortie de la voiture que Talia lui sauta que cou, heureuse de la voir.

_ **Salut ma belle, mon dieu tu as l'air** **épuisée** **, ça ne va pas au** **lycée** **?**

 **_ Si ça va, mais il faut que nous parlons sérieusement.**

_ **Oula tu** **m'inquiètes** **et tu** **m'intrigues** **, viens rentrons, mon homme ne rentre pas il va directement chez Peter avec John, et les enfants se préparent chez toi avant d'aller à leur soirée, je suis tellement heureuse que nos enfants s'entendent aussi bien** **.** Talia sentit les battements de cœur de Claudia s'accélérer, elle se retourna face à son amie depuis plus de vingt ans et attendit sagement que celle-ci veuille bien sortir de ses pensées.

_ **Euh … Eh bien !** Claudia n'avait pas pour habitude de mâcher ses mots, mais là, elle ne savait pas comment Talia pourrait réagir, non qu'elle connaissait pas parfaitement les mœurs des loups et l'esprit ouvert de son amie et sœur de cœur, son frère Peter était connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes masculines, dont son mari à l'époque où John Stilinski adolescent se cherchait avant de la trouver. **R** **entrons boire un verre, car je ne sais pas comment** …

_ **Toi, ma chère, tu as compris que nos enfants avaient grandi et sortaient ensemble** , devant la tête choquée de son amie, Talia continua, **sache ma belle que pour Derek ce n'est pas un simple coup de cœur, je l'ai senti, ils sont …**

_ **Compagnons** **? C'est vrai ? Mon dieu c'est génial, nos familles vont être** **unies** **définitivement.**

Talia regarda Claudia souriante et proposa de boire un verre en leur honneur.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

 **Le lendemain Chez les Hale 10h30**

Mélissa venait d'arriver au manoir Hale, ses deux amies avaient insisté pour qu'elle vienne juste après la fin de son service, elles avaient quelque chose à lui montrer. Quand elle arriva, aucune trace du désastre que lui avait dépeint Peter au téléphone, rien ne traînait, aucunes traces de nourriture, de bouteilles d'alcool, rien.

_ **Ah te voilà !** S'écria Talia en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ **On attendait plus que toi pour visionner la soirée d'hier.**

_ **La** **vodka est prête et Claudia a préparé des amuse** **s b** **ouches,** **aller** **viens.**

Mélissa craignait le pire, mais elle n'avait pas vu ses amies depuis deux semaines alors autant en profiter.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

 **La veille Chez** **les** **Hale**

Talia était pliée en deux sur le canapé du salon alors que Claudia lui avait raconté la journée de Stiles, les baisers goulus de leurs enfants, et l'espionnage de Peter près du vestiaire de sport.

_ **Ma belle** **,** **tu as besoin de plus fort qu'une vodka, mon fournisseur de bar m'a trouvé de la vodka rhum** **à** **l'aconit bleu, une espèce d'aconit non mortel mais qui donne aux loups l'effet du bourrage de gueule** **garanti, mais sans aucun effet néfaste sur l'être humain et le loup.**

Claudia partit chercher les bouteilles et déposa cinq bouteilles sur la table basse du salon.

_ **Tu vas voir** **,** **ça se boit comme du petit lait**.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait les bouteilles se vidaient, et l'ivresse s'emparaient des mères, Talia était allée chercher les albums photos de son mariage pour se moquer de la mère de son mari, puis elle s'était emportée contre son mari pour une raison idiote comme ses chaussettes sales laissées à côté de la panière à linge, elle décida sur le coup de prendre tous ses costumes de travail et les jeta dans la piscine pour lui faire les « pieds ».

A ce même moment Claudia remarqua la nouvelle jupe en cuir que portait Talia, qui voulut absolument qu'elle l'essaye, alors les deux femmes se déshabillèrent et échangèrent leurs vêtements, elles se mirent à rire comme deux adolescentes devant leur dégaine totalement opposée.

Après les bouteilles de vodka rhum, Talia prit le pack de dix bières et partit dans le grenier pour aller chercher dans sa cachette d'adolescente un flacon d'aconit bleu liquide vieille d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle avait subtilisé à son frère quand ils étaient ados.

Pour rire, elles avaient bu leurs bières dans les verres à pieds en cristal que belle-maman Hale avait offert à Talia et Deucalion pour leur mariage. Talia, elle, trouvait ces verres moches et sans fantaisie. Pour une propriétaire de bar, certains verres avaient une signification, mais ceux-là, en plus d'être très moches, ils ne s'en étaient jamais servi, pour Deucalion de peur de les casser et pour Talia car elle les trouvait horribles.

Sans le vouloir Claudia fit tomber un des verres qui se brisa en morceaux, elle s'excusa en larmoyant d'avoir casser un verre. Talia se mit à rire et jeta son verre en l'air en riant puis elle alla chercher le service complet, environ une dizaine de verres et les lança à travers la pièce sous le regard médusé de Claudia.

_ **Mon dieu Talia, j'espère que nos enfants ne feront jamais ce genre de chose quand nous leur offriront leur cadeau de mariage** , déclara soudainement Claudia sérieuse, Talia devint aussi sérieuse puis éclata de rire.

_ **Claudia, nous sommes des mères** **modèles** **, des mères d'jeunes, jamais ils n'oseront sinon ils savent que nous leur pourriront leurs vies jusqu'à la fi** **n.** Talia s'écroula de rire à l'image d'elles traumatisant leurs enfants pour une brouille.

Claudia prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, Talia lui demanda qui elle appelait à cette heure et surtout dans cet état d'ivresse avancé.

_ **Oui allo mon chéri** ….

_ …

_ **Tu m'entends mon gran** **d** … **c'est** **pour te dire que je t'aime, tu es mon bébé d'amour et tu le seras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive** **,** **quoi que tu sois, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé** … **Mon chéri, tu m'entends, Stiles ?** …

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

 **La veille Chez les Martin**

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain du premier étage, Stiles se cogna la tête contre le mur et gémit fortement, tous ses muscles se contractaient, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Derek s'évertuait à lui procurer une des meilleures fellations de sa vie.

Stiles filmait avec son téléphone son homme lui procurer du plaisir tandis que Derek prenait en bouche sa verge et l'avalait jusqu'à la garde, puis lécha la hampe et pris en bouche les deux joyeux qu'il s'évertua à suçoter. Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, Derek grogna d'être interrompu de la sorte, Stiles regarda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci mais quand il vit que c'était sa mère, il jura, mit en pause et décrocha.

_ **Merde ma mère** , Derek continua sans se soucier du fait que Stiles essayait de parler à sa mère, **oui maman,** **hummm** **bordel Derek** , chuchota-t-il **, ça va ?** **Qu'est** **-ce que** … Stiles se mit à gémir fortement, il éloigna le téléphone d'une main et de l'autre appuya sur le crâne de Derek puis agrippa ses cheveux lui faisant lâcher son sexe dur et s'abaissa pour l'embrasser goulûment, **tu es** **un** **incorrigible vilain loup, je raccroche avec ma mère et je te jure de te faire hurler de plaisir à en faire rougir tous les loups de cette baraque.** Stiles se releva et coupa net la communication, puis le mit en mode caméra et le cala sur le meuble opposé à eux, Stiles releva Derek, le tourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Il se cala, verge gonflée contre l'anneau rose de Derek qui se plaqua encore plus contre son corps, **c'est qui ton** **maître** **?** Derek grogna mais de plaisir, il savait que Stiles le satisferait, **tu vas hurler mon louloup** , Stiles présenta sa verge et pénétra Derek en une seule fois et Derek hurla mais de plaisir.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

 **La veille Chez les Hale**

_ **Mon fils m'a** **raccroché** **au nez** **,** **ce petit con ingra** **t.** Claudia s'énerva devant le fou rire incontrôlable de Talia et prit le paquet de chips ouvert et le lança sur son amie, paquet de chips qui s'éparpilla dans le salon. Talia regarda son amie étonnée, puis sans quitter son sourire elle prit un autre paquet de chips et la poursuivit dans le salon, Claudia attrapa le troisième paquet, ouvrit la porte du jardin et sortit toujours poursuivie par Talia qui lui lança un premier paquet qui s'ouvrit quand il percuta Claudia, puis celle-ci fit de même et Talia se mit à rire au choc de l'impact quand le paquet s'ouvrit et se déversa sur elle.

Après une course effrénée dans le jardin, Talia s'allongea sur la table extérieure pour reprendre son souffle, Claudia en fit de même sur la jolie balancelle en bois que leurs maris avaient construite, puis s'endormirent comme des masses.

* * *

Alors on a aimé ou pas ?


End file.
